OS - Une Tombe Fermée
by FrenchNiallGirl
Summary: Rachel se tient là, devant la pierre blanche, froide. Elle dit enfin adieu à Finn. Elle lui parle de sa nouvelle petite amie. Quinn. Faberry/Finchel


**Salut la compagnie. Voilà un petit OS, sans aucune prétention, réalisé en vitesse. C'est du Faberry, avec du Finchel, enfin il faut lire pour comprendre.**

**En gros, c'est Rachel qui fait un petit discours tout émouvant sur la tombe de Finn.**

**Bon, je préviens, hein... Je déteste cracher sur Finn/Cory, et dire du mal de lui, même en temps que personne qui adore le Faberry. Selon moi, c'est un adorable garçon (d'ailleurs, je l'adore, même si Rachel est mieux avec Quinn). Il est toujours là pour les autres, et il serait plus du genre à soutenir le couple Faberry (d'ailleurs, dans souffre-douleur il les soutient vers la fin). **

**Donc je ne dirais pas de mal de lui dans cet OS.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et n'oubliez pas souffre-douleur.**

* * *

Rachel se tenait là, droite comme un « I ». Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle voyait la tombe de Finn pour la seconde fois après sa mort, un an auparavant. Mais c'était encore plus difficile que la première. Parce que la première fois, seul son corps était présent, et son esprit ne réalisait pas, elle n'était qu'une enveloppe vide, elle était présente physiquement, mais pas mentalement, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, ses oreilles n'écoutaient pas les discours, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle voyait la pierre blanche, froide, et elle comprenait bien que c'était celle de Finn. Qu'il était mort, qu'il avait disparu. Et qu'il ne serait plus jamais là...

La tombe... Si semblable aux autres tombes... Comme si Finn était juste un mort de plus... Comme s'il n'était pas l'unique, adorable, chanteur, quaterback, dont Rachel avait été amoureuse... Qui avait été son fiancé... Seules quelques fleurs rouges, sans doute déposées par Kurt, tranchaient sur la blancheur de sa tombe...

Elle était là, debout. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand elle prononça, d'une voix brisée, le nom de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

« _F-F-Finn_... »

Elle essaya de calmer le ton de sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait faire un effort. Elle devait dire adieux à Finn. Elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse sans ça.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle devait paraitre naturelle. Pas trop forcée. Se calmer... Elle respira un grand coup, trois fois. Puis, elle lança un timide :

« _Salut, Finn_. » Étonnamment, ça ne semblait pas si faux que ça. Ça aurait été presque naturel. Après tout, elle l'aurait bien salué comme ça dans son vivant. «_Désolée de ne pas être venue. Tu m'as manqué, Finn. Mais... J'en étais incapable_. »

Elle attendit quelques instants, comme si elle voulait une réponse. Bien sûr, seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Elle se retint de fondre en larme une seconde fois.

« _Tu vois, je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte que tu n'étais plus là. Que tu ne serais plus **jamais** là._ »

C'était presque des reproches. Sauf que Finn n'yétait pour rien. Seuls les mots, qui entaillaient Rachel comme des couteaux, seul le froid de la pierre, seule l'obscuritée de la nuit, rappelaient sa présence, son existence. Rappelaient qu'il avait fait partie de se monde, il y avait une année.  
Rachel se calma, encore une fois. C'était difficile, mais elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

« _Tu sais, tu nous manques à tous. À tout le Glee Club. À Kurt... Mais ils ont déjà dû te le dire. Désolée de ne pas être venue._ »

Elle fit encore une pause. Mais personne ne répondit.  
Oui, si Finn était coupable d'avoir abandonné Rachel, alors la brune avait elle aussi abandonné son ex-fiancé. Elle n'était presque jamais venue. Oui, Finn avait dû se sentir tellement seul...

« _T-Tu manques à Quinn, aussi... Elle me l'a dit. Tu lui manques, même si... _»

À la mention de la blonde, Rachel sourit, tristement. Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas balancer ça à Finn.

« _Je me demande souvent... Si tu nous vois, de là-haut. Si tu veilles sur moi. Et aussi, si tu m'as vu reconstruire ma vie. _»

Elle attendit, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il redescende du ciel. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Pourtant... C'était impossible. Rachel n'y pouvait rien. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Même Finn n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était simplement plus là.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Que j'aimais son sourire._ (Rachel fait une pause, lit le nom sur la tombe, cligne des yeux trois fois). _À Quinn, je veux dire. J'aime tout chez elle. Son sourire, ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si tu pouvais me parler ? Est-ce que tu me soutiendrais, comme tu as soutenu Santana et Brittany ?_ »

La réponse ne viendrait pas. Jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais entendre la réponse de son petit Quaterback. Alors pourquoi attendait-elle après chaque phrase ? Comme si elle attendait qu'il vienne. Qu'il la rassure. Qu'il lui assure qu'il était encore vivant. Que tout avait été une mascarade.

« _Quinn est très jolie. Et très gentille, aussi. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenue quand j'ai dû faire mon deuil._ »

Elle se sentait mal. Coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Finn, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il était unique. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il lui avait prit son cœur pour toujours. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'ils seraient ensemble toute leur vie. Alors qu'elle avait tant préparé leur futur.

« _Et puis, on s'est rapprochées. Elle m'a embrassé, sans me prévenir. Elle a tout de suite arrêtée. Elle était déstabilisée. Désolée. Mais c'était trop tard. Ça m'avait plu. Beaucoup. Elle embrassait bien. Elle était plus douce et plus délicate que toi..._ »

Rachel fit une pause, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Pourquoi disait-elle tout ça ? Quel en était l'intérêt ? Elle était là pour dire adieux à Finn. Pas pour raconter sa relation avec Quinn.

Quinn... C'était elle qui lui avait proposé d'aller voir la tombe. Tout était son idée. Pour qu'elle soit puisse oublier le Quaterback. Pour qu'elle ne se sente plus coupable. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau. Et pour que tout ça soit juste. Pour qu'elle l'explique à Finn.

« _On s'aime, tu vois ?_ »

Boum. Le cœur de Rachel battait tellement fort qu'il frappait dans sa poitrine. Fort. Dangereusement fort. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle pensait à Quinn. Mais aussi à Finn. Elle ne savait pas qui elle aimait le plus. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu être en couple avec Quinn si Finn avait été encore en vie...

_Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas la question. Finn n'est plus là. Quinn est là, _pensa-t-elle.

« _Et tu me manqueras toujours. Je penserais toujours à toi. Mais maintenant, il y a Quinn. C'est ma petite amie. Je l'aime. Mon cœur bat si vite quand elle est là... Sa peau est tellement douce... Ses lèvres sont tellement délicieuses..._ »

Elle rougit, ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur les fleurs rouges, puis remontèrent sur le nom gravé sur la tombe. Finn Hudson. Il lui manquait tellement... Mais Quinn était son présent. Et son avenir. Elle ne pouvait plus ruminer le passé.

« _J'y ais beaucoup réfléchis, Finn_. »

Elle se sentait presque stupide. S'adresser à la tombe, qui, de toute évidence, ne pourrais pas l'entendre. Et même s'il la comprenait, jamais il ne pourrait lui répondre. Même s'il existait une vie après la mort, même si...

« _Il y a des gens qui disent..._ », Elle avala sa salive avant de continuer. « _Ils disent que si on aime deux personnes en même temps, il faut choisir la seconde. Et ce n'est pas tout, Finn. Tu ne pourras plus jamais être mon copain. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse avec toi. Tu es mon passé. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Mais je veux passer à autre chose._ »

Elle se tenait là, droite comme un piquet. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, pourtant elle n'était pas encore soulagée. Elle se sentait bouleversée.

Une main se posa sur son bras, et, même à travers son manteau, elle sentit le picotement. Quinn se tenait derrière elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« _Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? _

– _Vide. Pas de réponse. C'est stupide. Il ne peut pas me répondre, il... _

– _Chut..._ »

Quinn plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres de sa copine. Ses doigts étaient chauds, doux. Ses gestes étaient pleins de tendresse. La peau de Rachel la brûlait.

« _Désolé de t'avoir volé ta copine, Finn._ »

Rachel se tourna vers Quinn, étonnée.

« _T'étais un bon gars. Vous étiez un beau couple ensemble. Mais, je te promets que je serais bien pour elle. Je la protégerais. Je la rassurerais. Je la rendrais heureuse. Comme tu le faisais avant de mourir._ »

Le silence pesant était toujours là, pourtant Rachel se sentait mieux. Les deux filles pleuraient.

La main de Quinn passa autour de la taille de Rachel. Ses yeux, tristes, brillaient d'amour. Elle raccompagna sa petite-amie jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la portière. Rachel s'assit sur le siège passager. Elles restèrent un bon moment comme ça, dans la voiture, pleurant, écoutant la radio. Puis, Quinn sécha ses larmes, posa sa main sur celle de Rachel pour la réconforter, puis les remis sur le guidon. Elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, et la voiture démarra en trombe, quittant ce lieu triste, et sombre.

Elles avaient réussi. Elles avaient enfin parlé à Finn, ou, du moins, à son souvenir. Elles étaient libres, maintenant. Libre de s'aimer. Libre de vivre ensemble. Sans être retenues par Finn, par tout le respect, l'amour ou l'amitié qu'elles éprouvaient pour lui.

Elles pouvaient s'aimer, maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'elles allaient faire.

...

Au dessus des nuages, parmi les anges, un garçon se tenait, debout. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il regardait la scène qui avait lieu juste en dessous de lui.

Les larmes n'étaient pas totalement dues à la tristesse. C'était juste de l'émotion. Pas totalement de la tristesse, pas non plus du bonheur, ou du soulagement. Juste de l'émotion. La scène en bas était tellement touchante...

De tous les adieux qui avaient eu lieu là-bas, ça avait été le plus touchant. Finn avait vu Kurt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercédès, Mike, Quinn (seule), Tina, Blaine, Sam, Karofski, et toutes sortes de gens qu'ils connaissait plus ou moins passer ici. Il observait.

C'est vrai. Tout l'avait énormément touché. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, presque à chaque fois. Des filles qu'il ne connaissait presque pas qui avouaient qu'elles étaient amoureuses de lui, des garçons qui s'excusaient en pleurant d'avoir déjà désiré sa mort. Ses amis, qui le suppliaient de revenir.

Mais ça ne vaudrait jamais Rachel. L'amour de sa vie. Son sourire, ses cheveux, son nez, qu'elle n'aimait pas mais que Finn adorait.

Si il avait pu lui répondre, lui parler, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Qu'il était heureux pour elle. Qu'il était ravi que Quinn soit là pour elle. Qu'il était ravi qu'elle se reconstruise. Après tout, il voulait son bien. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer dans son lit.

Il aurait dit : « _Vas-y, Rachel. Sois heureuse. Pour moi. Car je suis heureux, pour toi. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je repense toujours à notre premier baiser. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je veux que tu passes à autre chose. Tu en as besoin. J'ai vu tes sourires. Ceux que tu échangeais avec elle. J'ai vu vos baisers. Je les ais vus. Et je n'étais pas jaloux. Parce que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. Ou du moins, je ne le suis plus. On s'est aimé, maintenant c'est fini. On s'aimera toujours, mais on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble._ »

Mais Finn ne pouvait pas répondre. Alors, il resta là. Debout. À observer ses deux ex copines, assise dans la voiture, pleurer ensemble. Se tenir la main. Puis démarrer, pour reconstruire leurs vies. Une vie sans Finn. Une vie plus heureuse.

Après tout, Quinn lui avait promis. Et Quinn tiendrait sa promesse. Finn avait confiance en elle. C'était une fille de confiance.

C'était celle dont Rachel avait besoin.

* * *

_Voilà... C'était court, franchement pas génial. Je ne suis pas fan, personnellement... Enfin bon, je publie quand même, peut-être que ça plaira à quelqu'un, et c'est ça l'important. Je ne maitrise pas trop la narration à la troisième personne, et je n'ai pas vécu suffisamment de deuils pour écrire ça correctement (mais pourquoi j'ai écrit cet OS alors ? une simple inspiration de passage, et quand je suis inspirée je suis obligé d'écrire)._

_PS : Il se peut que je le supprime ensuite, désolée, mais des fois quand je ne suis pas satisfaite ça fait ça... J'ai honte et je retire tout. Enfin, s'il plait à au moins une personne, je vais essayer de le laisser. Je ne promets rien._


End file.
